1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer code testing and more particularly, to determining design/requirements coverage of functional tests for a given computer code.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Functional tests are used throughout the life cycle of computer code development in order to verify that the computer code being developed meets the functional requirements or the design according to which the computer code has been written. The functional requirements are usually set forth in a specification document, possibly written in a natural language by the client. A design is then written, also in a natural language by a computer system engineer. The design contains high level description, in computer system terms, detailing how to address the requirements.
An important quantitative parameter in the code testing domain is the coverage of the design/requirements. The design/requirements coverage usually relates to the amount of the code that a given set of tests covers in terms of the design or the requirements according to which, the code has been written. Existing solutions for assessing the aforementioned coverage require explicit mapping between the design/requirements and the tests, either directly or indirectly in accordance with a specified model. Currently, there are no known methods to achieve such a coverage assessment without an explicit link between the design/requirements and the tests.